Espionage (Civ5)
Introduction Espionage was added to Civilization V in the Gods and Kings expansion in June 2012. This cool mechanics introduces a new level of covert actions in the game, which have effects on technological advancement, diplomacy and even City-state relations. Spy recruitment and mechanics Espionage starts in a game once a player (not you necessarily) enters the Renaissance Era - everyone then recruits their first Spy at the same time. After that, whenever a player enters a new Era, they get an additional Spy. Also, building the National Intelligence Agency gives you an extra spy. Spies can be moved into cities from their secret Hideout. You can only target cities you've discovered on the map. The movement takes only 1 turn, thanks to the near-magical travel means 007s enjoy in the Civilization world. After that, they need 3 turns to establish a surveillance network, after which they start their activities in the selected city and continue them until given different orders. Spies may die - Killed in Action. This happens when they try to steal a Technology and encounter an enemy spy doing counter-espionage, or when they organize an unsuccessful coup in a City-state. Dead spies are replaced after some turns by new recruits. You may boost your Espionage and counter-espionage by building certain buildings. the Constabulary and the Police station each diminishes by 25% the stealing rate of any spies that happen to be active in the city where they're built; the Great Firewall Wonder makes stealing in your whole empire next to impossible, and the National Intelligence Agency National Wonder levels up all your spies, besides giving you an extra spy. Spy abilities and activities What the spy actually does depends on where he's assigned to. 1. Technology theft. If you assign a spy to another civilization's city, they start spying on the civilization, and at the same time try to steal their technology. While in that city, they will give you vision of it and the two tiles surrounding it. They will also evaluate the science potential of the city, which depends on how many citizens it has, and whether it has any anti-spying buildings (Constabulary or Police station). The greater the science potential, the faster the spy can steal a technology. Depending on the technological level of the targeted civilization, on the science potential of the target city, and on the experience level of the spy himself, he will steal a technology after some turns. This technology is one that the other civ has, and you haven't discovered yet, but have unlocked it. - WARNING: In the turn when stealing the technology, the spy exposes himself to a certain degree. If he's inexperienced, and the enemy has good counter-intelligence measures in the city, they may discover the theft and who's responsible for it, which will lead to diplomatic outrage. Also, if there is an enemy spy in the city, he may discover and kill your spy, preventing the theft. 2. Surveillance. While in another civilization's city, your spy automatically screens for their leader's intentions and activities. He will then warn you about their plans (for example: 'The civilization X is plotting against the civilization Y'), although depending on his experience level, he might not find many details about those plans. You may then use the information to gain some advantage, for example by warning the target about the plot. 3. City-state manipulation. Stationing the spy in a City-state will set him to rig the local elections (which happen regularly every 12 turns). If he's successful, the new government will be more friendly to your civilization, and less friendly to others, meaning that you'll gain influence with the City-state, while others will lose it. Enemy spies may also be acting in the same City-state, and then the successful rigging will depend on the level of the spy. While in a City-state, your spy may also stage a Coup. This is only possible if the City-state have currently an Ally. It is a dangerous course of action, because you risk losing your spy if he's not successful. But if he is, the City-state immediately allies itself with you, while their current ally is reduced to the level of Influence you previously had on the City-state. Chances for success of the coup tend to depend on your spy-s experience level, the presence or not of other spies in the city, and of your current influence level with them (the bigger, the more chance of a success). 4. Counter-intelligence. Stationing the spy in one of your own cities will have him doing counter-intelligence work. If there are enemy spies acting there, he will have a chance to discover and kill them. Leveling up your spies Every spy can gather experience while acting, and reach higher levels. He starts at level 1 - Recruit. He then moves to level 2 - Agent, and finally - to level 3 - Special Agent. For each higher experience level, the spy becomes more effective: he takes less turns to steal technologies, has bigger chances of successful coups and election rigging, and bigger chances to discover enemy spies. Leveling up happens each time the spy steals successfully a technology (whether or not he's partially discovered), and each time he kills an enemy spy. Apparently, rigging elections and staging coups isn't that important :):):) Strategy Espionage may become very helpful to your civilization, if used wisely. If your science output is lagging, station a Spy in the capital of the fastest technology-researching civilization, and start making up for your low science output by stealing techs! If, on the other hand, your research is going pretty strong, and few other civilizations can match you, station Spies in key City-states to gain influence with them. The English civilization are especially effective at spying, because they get an extra spy as soon as the Renaissance Era. Players using the English should make sure they use this advantage and expand it. England starts with 2 spies instead of 1. Category:Tactics:Spy